1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a shaping machine for circular bales of crop material (circular bale press) with straps (belts) continuously passing around a plurality of rollers in a movable housing which can be tilted open, forming and defining a coiling chamber and having a crop material inlet for the retrieved and conveyed crop material between two lower rollers disposed at a distance from each other.
2. Prior Art
Such circular bale presses have become known in various embodiments, for example from German Patent DE-PS 28 51 035 and European Patent Publication EP 0 076 502, wherein the crop material picked up from the ground is placed in an almost vertical direction into the crop material inlet of the coiling chamber.
The disadvantage of this is that the initial coiling chamber is filled to the top, in particular with short crop material, and no coiling start occurs. In such a case the coiling chamber must be emptied.
A further disadvantage lies in that because of the running direction of the belt crop material is moved out of the inlet in the direction of travel and subsequently malfunctions are created in the following binding area.